Crush
by PseudoL
Summary: Kurt/Finn - Hurt/Comfort Depois da Rachel ter ganho aquela audição por causa da Defying Gravity, o Finn apercebe-se de que Kurt desafinou propositadamente. Glee não me pertence sendo propriedade da FOX.


-Kurt! Espera!

Foram estas as palavras que ressoavam nos ouvidos de Kurt à medida que ele rapidamente percorria o corredor da escola até à porta de saída. De todas as pessoas do Glee clube talvez fosse Finn a pessoa que ele menos quisesse ver naquele momento. Que queria ele quando apoiou tão avidamente Rachel. Ouvia Mercedes tentando evitar que Finn o seguisse:

- Finn, ele precisa de estar só, a sério. – O jogador tentara insistir – Perder para a Rachel foi duro, aquilo tinha muito significado para ele.

Finn sabia daquilo, era óbvia a importância que aquilo tinha para o amigo. Odiava quando o tomavam por mais um jogador sem sentimentos nem mínimos de inteligência, preocupava-se com Kurt até mesmo mais do que pensavam. Trocaram mais umas palavras antes de serem audíveis os passos largos do jogador dirigindo-se ao campo de Râguebi, certamente estaria lá escondido atrás das bancadas, sozinho. Mas enganara-se Kurt estava atrás duma das árvores perto do parque de estacionamento. Rodeado pela equipa e sem possibilidade de escape, apenas esperava que pelo menos alguém o encontrasse dentro do caixote que certamente era o seu próximo destino. Apesar do medo e dos olhos vermelhos devido ao choro manteve uma postura rija esperando pelo ataque da equipa.

- PAREM! – Ouviu uma voz familiar e reconfortante

Era Finn, o seu cavaleiro de armadura dourada em seu socorro. Começara a tirar o casaco e a mala para entregar-lhe e assim evitar estragar as roupas, mas o jogador impediu-o e colocou a sua enorme mão sobre o ombro de Kurt, que não pôde deixar de corar um pouco. Era obvio o que iria fazer, ia enfrentar toda a equipa. A troca de palavras entre eles não fora simpática, e não durou muito tempo até começarem a recorrer à violência. O pequeno não pode deixar de pensar que sempre teve razão, cérebro e equipa de futebol não eram coisas muito compatíveis. Com a excepção dele mesmo… e talvez de Finn também. Fora afastado rapidamente da luta mas mesmo assim levou um soco, ficando com o lábio a sangrar. O seu coração acelerava preocupado com o jogador, que estava a arriscar a sua popularidade na escola e a integridade física por sua causa.

Tiveram sorte que o professor Will aparecera, ou certamente teriam partido alguma coisa a Finn. Este não queria ir á enfermaria optando por apenas ir aos balneários para passar água na cara, Kurt, que o acompanhara, insistiu que se sentasse num dos bancos para assim lhe desinfectar as feridas. Retirara-lhe cuidadosamente a camisola evitando que esta lhe tocasse sequer na pele, cheia de hematomas. As suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente, e o seu coração acelerava a cada segundo, era doloroso estar perto de Finn sem lhe puder confessar tudo o que sentia.

- Kurt está tudo bem? Estás a tremer!

- Não é nada de especial, estou com um bocado de frio.

Finn pegou no casaco que tinha pousado e colocou-o sobre os ombros de Kurt. O cheiro de Finn parecia penetrar de forma constante nas narinas sensíveis do pequeno. A sua respiração tornou-se mais lenta tentando a cada lufada de ar, absorver o máximo de odor possível. Teria de limpar as feridas do jogador rápido pois dali a pouco tempo todo o Glee Club se iria voltar a reunir. Mas Finn interrompera mais uma vez o seu processo:

- Kurt… Porquê que falhaste o fá maior na Defying Gravity? – O mais pequeno abrira a boca para responder, mas fora imediatamente interrompido - E por favor não mintas, eu ouvi-te a praticar e atingiste a nota na perfeição.

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Kurt, descendo lentamente pelo seu rosto pálido. Não lhe podia contar a verdade, para isso tinha de lhe confessar que era homossexual, coisa que o atleta já desconfiava mas não tinha confirmação, e a sua atracção pelo este e isso por agora estava completamente fora de questão. Sentiu umas das grandes mãos de Finn no seu ombro, tentando reconforta-lo.

- Kurt, se não quiseres contar não há problema. Mas fica sabendo que sou teu amigo e se precisares de mim avisa. Agora limpa as lágrimas e vamos, temos reunião daqui a pouco. -


End file.
